Faction Custom Donk
|related = Faction Faction Custom |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Faction White |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = faction3 |handlingname = FACTION3 |textlabelname = FACTION3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Willard Faction Custom Donk is a two-door hi-rider added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Faction Custom Donk is a hi-rider variant of the Faction, which has a much larger ride-height than that of the standard Faction (or its Custom variant), but slightly less than the Liberator's. The vehicle's chassis is very similar to the Marshall's and Liberator's, sharing the front raised axle, steering rack and brackets. Unlike the Guardian, which also shares this chassis, it lacks the rear-wheel-steer steering rack, purposely. The vehicle has large hydraulic pumps reaching to each steering bracket, which slowly pump the vehicle up and down, raising each piston separately. In terms of cosmetics, only minor changes have been made. Minor texture and badging changes have been made, where the front grille no longer sports the "Turbo" badge, and the sides also lack some cosmetic parts. On the underside are two large diffs with chrome bolts attaching each diff housing together. The driveshaft is seen in black connecting to the center point of the vehicle. A supporting member also connects from the top of the rear diff to one of the cross-members of the vehicle - another cross member supporting the engine is also found at the front of the vehicle. Also appearing on the front axle is the large hydraulic steering arm, as well as primary-colored chassis. Four shackles connecting each hydraulic damping shocks can be seen at the center of each side of the wheelbase. Connecting this is a large cross-frame styled support crossing the center of the wheelbase. The exhaust systems are 4-1 exhaust pipes, where the two exhaust pipes never meet, and pass through two separated mufflers half way down the car. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Despite that the Faction Custom Donk has a higher ground clearance than any other Off-Road vehicles, it is relatively stable at even faster speeds when cornering and can handle uneven terrain. It can also withstand a couple of hits from traffic, but players need to be mindful that the Faction's wheels are very exposed to gunfire as it can greatly upset the car's handling if its tires are shot. The vehicle's performance is somewhat slacking, due to the large excess weight, not only caused by the larger rims, but also the added weight of hydraulic power. The vehicle's hydraulics are, by default, extremely slow, considering the size and weight of the vehicle. The vehicle corners fairly well, but oversteer is present due to the badly proportioned weight. The engine is shared with the original Faction by default, being a single-cam V8 with a turbocharger by default. There also appears to be a supercharger-like modification centralised on the engine block, with the supercharger intake pipe coming from the radiator and front-grille area. The engine sound is shared with the Marshall and Liberator, being a high-power, high-output V8. GTA Online Overview Turbocharged V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Faction Custom Donk in a promotional poster. FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-Screenshot.png|A Faction Custom Donk featuring the Sprunk livery. FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-Trailer.png|A Faction Custom Donk featuring the Sessanta Nove livery. FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Faction Custom Donk on Benny's Original Motor Works. FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Faction Custom Donk on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Faction at Benny's Original Motor Works, for $695,000. *Can be found during a random Business Battle event, located at a car meet. Trivia Cultural References *The name "Donk" is a vehicular term for hi-riders; traditional, highly-modified cars with large wheels and high ground clearance. *The "Sprunk" livery available is a reference to the on 30 inch rims. *The Faction Custom Donk (as well as its standard civilian and lowrider variants,) spawns with a uniquely high-pitched horn, similarly to those found on motorcycles. See Also *Faction - Standard model featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto Online *Faction Custom - Lowrider variant of the vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders update. Navigation }} pl:Faction – donk es:Faction Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Lowriders Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard Category:Muscle Cars Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Lowriders: Custom Classics Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online